200 One-Shot Challenge
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: Look at the title.
1. 1 Remote

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only my OC's.**

**Prompt: Remote**

**Genre(s): Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T (for language)**

**Characters: Yolei, Davis**

**Pairings: Daikeru**

**Word Count: 613**

**One-shot: 1/200**

**Remote**

"Davis, I don't want to watch this!" Yolei protested as Davis changed the channel from Fruits Basket to Durarara. Davis moved away from the lavender haired girl who tried to grab the remote. Yolei huffed in annoyance and made another grab for the remote. Davis dodged her attempt again and glared at her as TK stirred in his lap. Yolei stuck her tongue out at him childishly and snatched the remote from his hand. She let out a triumphant cry and switched it back to the anime she had been watching.

"Dammit, I don't wanna watch this stupid shit." Davis protested quieting his voice so he wouldn't wake his sleeping boyfriend. Yolei giggled realizing it. "Shut up Yolei." Yolei giggled a bit more a TK stirred again.

"He's adorable." Yolei cooed grabbing her cheek and making a strange face. Davis swatted her hand away as she moved to brush hair from the younger boy's forehead. Yolei glared up at him.

"Quit being a motherhen." Davis grumbled taking the opportunity the snatch the remote back and change the channel again. Yolei lightly shoved him and Davis quickly went to freaking out over TK not even noticing the remote was gone until the ever so annoying voice of Torhu Honda filled the room. Davis tried to grab the remote again but Yolei jumped off the couch and moved over to the chair in the corner of the room.

An exasperated sigh escaped Davis's lips as he carefully shimmied away from TK to seize the remote from the lavenderette who was smirking smugly at him. After checking that he didn't wake his slumbering boyfriend Davis snatched for the remote. Yolei moved her arms and Davis's face smashed into her chest. Yolei's eyes widened as did Davis's. Yolei's face flushed in embarrassment and rage. Davis quickly took upon himself to push away and press and finger to his lips and desperately signal towards the sleeping blonde.

Yolei, of course, didn't take the hint and started walking at a frighteningly slowly rate towards him. Davis gulped and was ready to accept his fate when a sleepy groan entered both of their ears. Davis looked miserably at his now awake boyfriend and sent a glare in Yolei's direction that was returned with a humored glint to it. "The hell are you two doing?" TK mumbled rubbing his eyes. He looked purely innocent. Bed tousled hair, sleepy blue eyes, and an equally as sleepy expression was enough to make Yolei squeal and attack the youngest, present in the room, into a tight hug. TK froze at the sudden notion.

He wasn't used to being in close proximity with members of the opposite sex other than his sisters. Davis was glowering with jealousy as he watched the two. He marched over to Yolei and yanked the TV remote from her hand and clicked the TV off. Yolei instantly let go of the blonde in favor of glaring at Davis. "Don't get angry at me you missed the whole thing arguing over the remote." TK giggled a little and Davis's face flushed.

_Why does he have to be so damn adorable?_ Davis and Yolei bemoaned mentally. TK looked at the two and blinked. "If ya think about it you two could be siblings or somethin'." TK mumbled and the two in question looked at each other in disgust. "Why do you two fight all the time?" TK suddenly asked. It was an innocent question but Davis winced.

"Other than the fact Davis's is an ass there really isn't a reason I guess." Yolei replied sheepishly. TK shrugged and curled up on the couch again. Davis and Yolei exchanged a glance and grinned.

**This is a 200 one-shot challenge I'm doing with That Creep on the Street and Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine. If anyone else is interested in being involved PM and see what I can do. Anyways I think this got a bit too serious towards the end. I just sorta let it all flow out. ~The War Inside My Head**


	2. 2 Touch Lamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Warnings: Hinted suicide, murder, blood, mental illness.**

**Prompt: Touch Lamp**

**Genre(s): Horror**

**Rated: M (Blood, murder. If this bothers you don't read it.)**

**Character(s): Kari, Izzy**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Word Count: 536**

**One-shot: 2/100**

**Touch Lamp**

She was tired. Tired of being the happy one. Being the one everyone ran to when they had problems. She fiercely wrote in the notebook in front of her. Her pencil broke along with her restraint and patience. She interlocked her fingers with her hair and growled in frustration. She swept her arm across her desk and everything flew off. A cup of writing utensils scattered across the ground. Like blood. Good how she wanted the blood of her supposed friends on her hand. A hysterical laugh escaped her lips and she fell to the ground. Her hand suddenly started hurting.

She raised her hand and found glass and blood all over it. She didn't even feel the pain. All she felt was a prickle. She looked at her touch lamp lying on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it before a manic grin spread on her face. She thought of all the voices that had told her to kill them. Maybe if she did they would go away. Maybe they would shut up. She picked it up and staggered towards the door.

She dragged her feet, for some reason wanting to prolong the journey to a certain genius' door. A sly grin started forming on her face as she reached the white door. She knocked on it staining pure white, with blood.

When the red head genius opened the door he let out a shocked gasp.

She grinned at the sound his skull made when the touch lamp connected with his head. Blood stained the silver metal and Izzy's face. "K-kari?" Izzy gasped, clutching his head and looked up at the young brunette in horror. Kari felt alive. Blood. That's what she wanted the see. Lots of blood.

Izzy was horrified to say at the least. His head was throbbing at bleeding heavily. Broken glass had gotten in the wound and black spots were hindering his vision. He let out a cry of pain as the lamp connected with his jaw. A sickening crack resounded through the apartment. Izzy felt his eyes widen. Kari's eyes were gleaming with sheer insanity. Blood was dripping off the metal lamp she was clutching. Izzy lunged for it but the metal impact with his nose.

The thick, sticky liquid dripped down his face. He heard the lamp clatter to the ground and figured Kari had finally come to her senses but his hopes were crushed when the metal point of an umbrella impaled his throat. He couldn't breathe. It was like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He opened his mouth to scream but blood only splattered out.

Kari pulled the umbrella from the red heads neck and licked some of the blood. Blood. It was pulling around him. It was like a beautiful pond of the crimson liquid. She fell to her knees laughing manically and shaking uncontrollably. Hot tears streamed down her face and her laughter faded to chocked sobs. She buried her face in her blood-soaked hands and sobbed.

She got to her feet and started the slow walk home. Ignoring the stares she got. Ignore the blood covering her dress she walked. But her feet didn't carry her to her home. They carried her to the beach and she didn't notice until she was almost completely under the water. And without a second thought she dunked herself under. As her lungs started burning she decided she didn't regret a thing.

**Anyone who wants to participate in the one-shot challenge can PM me or Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine. She in this Kari has a mental illness. Dissociative Identity Disorder or maybe Mania or, most likely, Psychopathy.**

**Dissociative Identity Disorder- ** **Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD),[1] is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, other medical conditions, imaginative play in children or method acting. (Information from Wikipedia)**

**Mania- Mania is a state of abnormally elevated or irritable mood, arousal, and/or energy levels.[1] In a sense, it is the opposite of depression. Mania is a necessary symptom for certain psychiatric diagnoses. The word derives from the Greek "μανία" (mania), "madness, frenzy"[2] and that from the verb "μαίνομαι" (mainomai), "to be mad, to rage, to be furious". (Information from Wikipedia)**

**Psychopathy- is a personality or mental disorder characterized partly by antisocial behavior, a diminished capacity for remorse, and poor behavioral controls. As a diagnostic category in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, psychopathy has been replaced by antisocial personality disorder (ASPD). (Information from Wikipedia)**


	3. 3 Knife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my made-up brand of sodas that aren't in this.**

**Prompt: Knife**

**Genre(s): Angst/Drama**

**Character(s): TK, Matt**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Word Count: 562**

**One-Shot: 3/200**

**Knife**

"Hey Matt!" Tai greeted with a huge grin. He threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You excited, school's out!" Matt shoved him off and rolled his eyes. "You going to see TK?" Tai asked softly. Matt glanced in his direction.

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked glaring in his direction.

"I'm worried about him, he's been acting weird." Tai sighed as the two waited at a crosswalk. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tapping his foot impatiently. Tai glanced at him and smiled softly. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Tai assured him softly. Matt sighed in relief as the light turned green and the two were allowed to cross.

"But what if he's not?" Matt asked softly. Tai out a hand on his shoulder. Matt looked into his firm brown eyes.

"He will be." Matt sighed and headed towards his brother's apartment. Matt made his way up the stairs, dread slowly creeping into his veins. _He's fine. Why wouldn't he be? _Matt futilely attempted himself. He reached the eighth floor with little interruption. He was only stopped by Cody who he had accidently run into. Matt froze outside the door, suddenly unable to face his little brother. Matt took a deep breath and opened the door.

All the curtains were closed, engulfing the apartment in darkness. A cough echoed through the silent apartment. "TK?" Matt called into the apartment. He heard another cough and metal clattering against the ground. Matt dropped his bag. "TK!" Matt frantically called out and headed deeper into the darkness. "TK where are you?" Matt called out stumbling around for a light switch.

"Kitchen." Came a weak reply from further into the darkness. Matt hit a light switch and flicked it. With the light on Matt made it to the kitchen and turned the light on. Matt's breath caught in his throat and he made his way to the young blonde slumped in the kitchen floor. Blood was leaking from cuts on his wrists. A knife was lying next to him. Matt kicked it away from his little brother's grasp and pulled the younger boy into his arms. "'M sorry." TK mumbled.

Matt said nothing. He set TK down when they reached the bathroom. Matt grabbed disinfectant and bandages. "This is gonna sting." Matt told him softly. TK nodded and Matt cleaned his arms before wrapping them up. Matt pulled TK into a tight hug and stroked his hair softly. "Why?" Matt chocked. TK had his face buried in his chest and was sobbing. Matt held him tight with fierce determination. "Why would you do that?" Matt rocked him back and forth.

"I don't wanna talk about it." TK mumbled. Matt pushed away and looked TK dead in the eye.

"TK, I'm your brother you can tell me anything." Matt told him softly. TK stared at the bandages on his arms. "TK?" Matt ran his fingers through his brother's hair. TK shifted his gaze up to Matt's eyes. "Come on TK."

"It's nothing really, it's really stupid." TK mumbled. Matt shook his head.

"If it were stupid you wouldn't be cutting yourself, ne?" Matt asked forcing TK to look up at him. "Come on, tell me." Matt ordered trying to sound as firm as possible.

"I was jumped." TK mumbled.

"We're you hurt?" Matt asked his voice laced with concern.

"A little, but I'm okay now."

**So I suck with endings. I outright suck.**


End file.
